I knew i loved you Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela o amou durante antes e agora eles estavam juntos, mas ela sempre se lembrou de quando começou a ama lo


**I knew i loved you.**

**Savage Garden.**

Ela se aninha mais nos braços dele, era como se aquele local tivesse sido feito especialmente para ela, ela poderia sentir o coração dele bater a uma velocidade impressionante, ela sabia que ele ficava assim toda as vezes que faziam amor, hoje ele tinha recebido noticias de ataques e estava muito chateado, ela tinha começado a massagear as costas dele, logo ela não se lembra de como eles saíram do banho e se enroscaram na cama da mansão Potter.

-Eu posso me acostumar com isso –ele fala ao abrir os olhos verdes e encarar aquele mar de cabelos ruivos e aquele olhar inocente que ela lhe mandava, ela o beija e fala.

-Eu também amor –

**Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe.**

Sentir o amor fluir entre seus corpos entrelaçados, o calor da paixão se expandir de seus corações era mais que uma noite de amor de dois amantes, era uma união de almas escrita nas estrelas, era mais um momento profetizado, um amor que atravessaria a barreira do tempo sem ser esquecido.

-Eu te amo demais Gina Weasley –ela sorri e beija o peito dele lhe fazendo fechar os olhos e suspirar, ela se apóia mais nele e encara os olhos verdes esmeraldas que ela amava tanto.

-Eu te amo mais, Harry Potter –

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life.**

**  
**Ela sonhava com a sua infância, sobre o fascínio que o pai dela lhe deu quando contou a historia do menino que derrotou um bruxo mau, a partir dessa época ela sabia que amaria Harry Potter para sempre, em seus sonhos ela imaginava um garoto vindo até ela, a salvando de bruxos maus e a beijando como ela via o s pais quando eles achavam que ela estava distraída, mas o mundo dá muitas voltas ela achava que nunca teria a chance de ter o amor daquele menino, quando ela o viu na estação de trem, ela sentiu o coração acelerar, o garoto não era como ela imaginava, era muito mais, aqueles olhos verdes pareciam brilhar com carinho quando a mãe dela o ajudou a atravessar a barreira.

-Pobre menino –ela pode ouvir a mãe dela falando com ela na estação –Ele parecia tão perdido... –Gina concorda com a mãe, para um dos maiores heróis do mundo, Harry parecia um tanto perdido, mas ela poderia ajudá-lo?

**  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home.**

**  
**Ela foi para Hogwarts e conseguiu conhecer ele mais um pouco, embora ela evitasse lembrar do primeiro ano, ela nunca esqueceria de como ele veio ao seu socorro, mesmo que tenha sido apenas porque ela era a irmãzinha do melhor amigo dele, ele lutou contra uma serpente de mais de vinte metros que matava as pessoas com o olhar, ele tinha enfrentado o espectro do mal de Voldemort com dezesseis anos, e ele só tinha doze, mas ele enfrentou tudo e garantiu que não deixaria ela morrer, mesmo inconsciente, Gina poderia sentir ele ao seu lado, ele poderia ter demorado para sentir, mas desde aquele dia, ela sentia um amor por ele crescer mais do que ela poderia descrever.

**  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe.**

Os anos foram passando e Gina se mantinha um tanto afastada das garotas com quem compartilhava o quarto, elas eram boas amigas, mas eram fúteis demais e sempre achavam que a paixãozinha dela por Harry era uma brincadeira, ela vivia com Hermione e Luna, Hermione conhecia os segredos de Harry e sentia que Gina era uma das melhores escolhas para cuidar do amigo, as vezes ela questionava a amiga sobre os interesses dela com Harry, Hermione tinha afirmado que sentiu uma atração por Harry sim, mas que o irmão de Gina e quem tinha conquistado o coração dela.

E claro que Gina achou repugnante a amiga pensar no irmão dela dessa forma, mas ela não falaria para uma das pessoas que apoiava o amor dela por Harry por causa das escolhas dela.

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life.**

-Você esta sorrindo –ele fala com os olhos fechados, ela sorri ao perceber isso, ele não precisava a encarar para saber o que ela fazia, era como se ele soubesse cada expressão do corpo dela como a palma da mão dele.

-Estava pensando no passado –ela fala com um sorriso sonhador –em como eu sonhava com este momento –ele a abraça mais e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Você não precisa mais sonhar amor... Você me tem para sempre –ele beija o pescoço dela que a faz sorrir e se aconchegar mais em seus braços.

Aquele era um verdadeiro amor.

**A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you.**

-Precisamos mesmo voltar? –Gina fala manhosa, eles estavam se arrumando para voltar para a escola e ela queria ficar na mansão Potter, aquele era o refugio deles afinal.

-Você sabe que eu gostaria de passar a minha vida aqui ao seu lado amor –Harry segura o queixo dela e a beija delicadamente –mas logo o Rony vai mandar uma coruja para a sua mãe e para os aurores procurando a gente –Gina bufa e fala.

-Não sei o que dá mais medo, vários aurores invadindo a nossa casa a nossa procura... Ou a mamãe descobrir o que fizemos ontem a noite –ela começa a rir ao ver ele estremecer.

-Eu também tenho este medo –ele sorri para ela e fala –Acho que podemos ficar mais dez minutos –ao ver ela arquear uma sobrancelha ele fala –Preciso de um banho –ela sorri e sai correndo para o banheiro ao que os dois se unem.

Duas horas depois eles voltaram para a escola, sorrindo e mostrando que aquele amor seria dificilmente esquecido.

Um amor mágico.

**I knew i loved you**** (tradução)**

**Eu sabia que te amava**

Talvez é intuição  
Mas algumas coisas que você apenas não questiona  
Como em seus olhos  
Eu vi meu futuro em um instante  
E lá eu encontrei os meus melhores amigos  
Eu sei que pode soar um pouco louco  
Mas eu acredito

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar  
Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida  
Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida

Não há nenhuma rima ou razão  
Somente este sentido do fim  
E em seus olhos  
Eu vi as partes que faltam  
Eu procuro  
E acho que encontrei o caminho de casa

Eu sei que pôde soar um pouco louco  
Mas eu acredito

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida  
Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida

Mil anjos dançam em torno de você  
Eu estou completa agora que eu o encontrei

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida  
Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer  
E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida.

**OUTRO PRESENTE PARA MINHA NOVA AMIGA..RSRSRS ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE LINDA... ESTA FICS VAI PARA DANDA... MINHA AMIGA AMANDA QUE FAZ NIVER QUARTA FEIRA AGORA..RSRSRS**

**TE ADORO LINDA.**

**MEUS PARABENS..RSRS**


End file.
